


The one where Magnus and Alec finally tell each other the truth

by stupidnephlim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Humour, Jealous Magnus, M/M, Oblivious Alec, Oblivious Magnus, One Shot, drunk magnus, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: So this is a ‘Friends’ Malec AU. Inspired by the episode ‘The one where Ross finds out.’





	The one where Magnus and Alec finally tell each other the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy.

Magnus blew out a breath as he walked to Takis.

He was late.

Izzy had texted him twenty minutes ago asking him where he was. He was meeting his friends for a late brunch, since they hadn’t had a chance to meet up latley. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really want to go. 

You see, Magnus had a secret. It wasn’t really a _secret_. Well… everyone knew it. Except the person who really mattered.

Alec.

Magnus was in love with Alec. He had always been in love with Alec, ever since they were teenagers. Magnus knew that this wasn’t like him. He could flirt and laugh his way through everything. But when it came to Alec… Magnus was lost. It’s not that he didn’t know how to tell Alec how he felt, all these past years, it’s the fear that Alec wouldn’t feel the same and then their friendship would be ruined. And no matter how much Izzy or Clary tell him that Alec feels the same, Magnus still doesn’t feel reassured.

Especially now. Because he knew that Alec would bring his boyfriend to this brunch. And Magnus really didn’t want to see them two making loving eyes at each other and playing footsie. But alas, he had promised Izzy he would be there. So…

 _Here_ _goes_ _nothing_. He thought as he pushed open the doors to Takis.

He heard his friends before he saw them, to which he couldn’t help but chuckle. Walking closer, he caught Izzy’s eye who grinned and stood up.

“Magnus!” She embraced him in a hug. “You made it.” Magnus hugged her back and smiled.

“Yeah. I promised didn’t I?” 

Izzy smirked back and let Magnus go before he was embraced by Clary.

“So am I the last one?” He asked, looking around. Just as he noticed Alec wasn’t here, Clary answered.

“No. Alec and Jacob haven’t came yet.”

“I wonder what’s keeping them.” Jace mused and smirked. Magnus bit his lip and sat down, ignoring what Jace had just said. He was looking at the menu, trying to distract himself, when Alec walked in.

With Jacob.

“Hey guys. Sorry we’re late.” Alec rushed out, giving Izzy a half hug before sitting down, opposite of Magnus. 

“Yeah… we got… distracted.” Jacob explained smirking. Jace let out a snort just as Alec blushed bright red and whisper-yelled at Jacob to stop. Magnus didn’t bother looking away from his menu, whilst everyone laughed and teased the two boys.

“So what are we having?” Magnus asked, louder then necessary, wanting to change the topic. He shot Izzy a questioning look, and missed the sad look Alec threw at him before he too looked at the menu. They ordered their food, and talked about the things that had happened since they last saw each other.

*** 

“So did you keep it?” Clary asked Simon, who was telling the group about how he found a puppy outside his door, last week. 

Simon shook his head, looking sad. “Turns out Im allergic. So I got my sister to keep it instead. She always wanted one.” He shrugged. 

“Speaking of animals!” Jacob exclaimed, turning to Alec. “We should get a cat together.”

Magnus froze. 

“T-together?” Alec stuttered, shooting a nervous glance at Magnus. Not that Magnus noticed as he was too busy looking at everyone but Alec. 

“Yeah. I mean… that is the next step in a relationship right?” Jacob asked, taking Alec’s hands. “Or… we could move in together?” Magnus’s hand tightened on his fork. This hurt too much. He had never been the jealous sort. But this was absolutely torture. 

“Erm… how about we talk about it later?” Alec slowly suggested, giving Jacob a hesitant smile. Jacob’s eyebrows furrowed but he nodded.

“So. Magnus!” Izzy started, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. He focused in on her and raised an eyebrow. “I got you a date.” She grinned, her eyes wide with excitement.

Magnus’s own eyes widened and in that moment he didn’t know whether to thank her or yell at her. He settled with a simple question. 

“You did?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Who?” Magnus asked. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t in the mood to go on a date. He just wanted to wallow in his own pity and drink his sorrows away. He knew it was impossible but he was sure as hell going to try.  
“

This guy I work with. He is really cute. He just started dating again after a messy divorce with his ex husband and when he asked me if I knew anyone, you were the first to come to mind.” She explained. Alec’s eyes nervously darted from Izzy to Magnus.

Magnus forced a smile on his face and nodded. “Thanks Izzy.” He decided it was time to move on. Alec was living his life. He was even getting a pet with… Jacob. So… Magnus should do the same.

Right?

Right.

*** 

He didn’t know how wrong he was.

“So… Erm… I’m… Mark.” His date stuttered out.

“You said that already.” Magnus muttered. Magnus raised his hand and gestured to the waiter to come take their order. “Hi. Can I have a bottle of white wine, please. Thanks.” Magnus said before they ordered their food, not that Magnus cared about the food. He just wanted the alcohol. 

Mark let out a nervous chuckle. “If… I seem a little nervous. That’s because I am. I haven’t been on a date since my divorce so I’m a little rusty.”

Magnus squinted his eyes. “How long do you think cat’s live?” 

Mark paused. “I’m sorry?” He asked.

“Cats.” Magnus waved his hand to explain. “How long do they live?” The waiter chose that moment to bring the wine, which Magnus accepted and immediately began to pour himself some.  
“I suppose… erm… maybe fifteen, sixteen years?” Mark guessed. “I’m not really a cat person.

“Well. That’s just great.” Magnus replied, swallowing the wine in one large gulp.

“Why… why are we talking about cats?” Mark asked. Feeling confused. 

Magnus let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m being a lousy date. It’s not you. It’s just… this guy. He is getting a cat with his boyfriend.” Magnus explained. 

“Ahh, that does sounds…” Mark trailed off, not knowing where Magnus was going with this topic.

“I mean, they _just_ started dating.” Magnus added, swallowing another gulp of wine, before pouring in some more. 

Mark nodded in understanding. “Is this guy your ex boyfriend?” He asked.

“Ha! If only.” Magnus snorted. This time gulping down the whole glass in one go.  
He sighed and straightened in his chair. “Mark… I’m sorry. Im behaving this way. Let’s… let’s talk about you.” Magnus reached for Mark’s hand and grabbed it for a second. 

Mark smiled and nodded. “Okay… Erm… what do you want to know?”

“Hmmm…” Magnus began. “Did you ever get a pet with a boyfriend?” He asked.  
Marklet out a sigh, his shoulder drooping.

*** 

“I mean why. Why a cat? Why couldn’t they get something that would die in a day?” Magnus whined. At this point he was flat out drunk. Mark was slumped in his seat, hand on his forehead.

The waiter came up to their table, and smiled at them. “Would you like any desserts?” He asked. 

“No!” Mark rushed out. “Can we please have the cheque.”

Magnus sighed and looked at Mark’s tired face. “Oh no. You’re not having fun are you?”  
Mark huffed out a breath. “No. I’m really not.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little out of it, tonight.” Magnus replied.  
“A little?” Mark muttered.

“Urgh…” Magnus groaned. “Why can’t I stop thinking about Alec. And his stupid cat. And… and his… Jacob… I just want to get over him. Why can’t I get over him?” 

Mark let out a loud sigh. “Look… I’ve been through a divorce. I know what you feel like… kind of. All you need is closure.”

Magnus’s head snapped up. He snapped his fingers. “Yes! Closure. That’s what I need.” He waved his hand in Mark’s face. “You… you are brilliant.”

He took out his phone. And in his drunken state it took him way too long to do so. And smiled a goofy smile at Mark. “I’m going to ring him and tell him I’m over him. That will give me closure.” Magnus blabbered. “Oh yes I am.” He let out a small giggle before pressing on Alec’s name.

It rang a few times, before it went to voicemail. “It’s gone to voicemail.” Magnus whispered to Mark, who nodded and smiled forcefully. “Just… waiting for the beep.” Magnus added.

When he heard the beep, Magnus took a sigh. “Hi, Alec. It’s Magnus. I just wanted to say that everything is fine. And I’m really happy for you… and your… cat. Which… you should name, Mark.” He let out a snort and winked at Mark. “And so because I’m thinking cat names, that obviously means I’m over you. I’m… over… you.” He let out a sigh. “And that is what they call closure.” He ended the call and smiled at Mark. “Thank you for that great advice.”

*** 

Alec rolled his eyes as he felt like he was telling the same story to Izzy for the millionth time. “Izzy. I told you. I felt like we were rushing into things.”

“Really… and this has nothing to do with Magnus?” Izzy said into the phone. Alec rolled his eyes again.

“What? No.” He lied. 

“Uh huh. Really.” Izzy replied, disbelief clear in her tone.

“Yes.” Alec dragged out. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve arrived at Magnus’s so I will call you back.” He cut the call before she could say anything else. 

He had left one of his books at Magnus’s place from the last time he was there. Alec knew he could have just asked Magnus to give it to Izzy, to give to Alec. But he wanted to see Magnus. He hadn’t really seen him since the other week when they had their brunch and he missed him. Magnus had seemed distant at brunch and Alec hadn’t had the chance to ask him what was bothering him as Jacob decided to drop the moving in together bomb. He blew out a breath and knocked on the door.

Magnus opened the door a few seconds later. “Alexander. Hey.”

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec greeted and walked inside when Magnus stepped aside. “How are you?” He asked when he saw the state Magnus was in. He looked like he had just woken up.

“I’m… fine.” Magnus replied, sitting down and taking pills for his hangover. “I had a date last night”

Alec winced. “That bad huh?” He asked. 

Magnus merely snorted in reply. “Don’t remember much of it, to be honest.”  
“So what brings you here?” He asked.

“Oh… Erm. I left my book here. I need it for… something.” Alec stuttered. 

“Oh right. Go ahead, look.” Magnus gestured towards his bookshelves. Alec nodded and made his way closer. 

“Hey Alec?” Magnus called out, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah?” Alec replied, attention still on the books.

“Did we… did we talk last night?” He asked. Alec turned away from the bookshelves and looked at Magnus, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Erm… no. Why?”

“Huh. I could’ve sworn we talked last night” He settled back into his chair. “Not… not even on the phone?” Magnus asked. 

Alec shook his head. 

“Must have been a dream.” Magnus replied, standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

“Speaking of phone… I haven’t checked my voicemails since last night.” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

*** 

“Voicemails.” Magnus whispered. And it was like time stood still. His eyes widened and he turned around in record time. His heart filling with horror.

“Hey Magnus! I have a voicemail from you.” Alec called out. 

“No.” He whispered. “No. No. No.” he rushed toward Alec. “No. Oh my god. Hang up! Alec give me the phone!” He rushed toward Alec, hoping to get to the phone in time. He ran across the living room, over the sofa and jumped on top of Alec, trying to reach the phone in time. 

But he wasn’t fast enough.

They both stood there frozen for a few seconds. Magnus slowly jumped off of Alec and turned around, facing the windows. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“You’re… you’re… over… me?” Alec whispered.  
“What?” Alec asked. “When… when… were you… under me?”

“Alec.” Magnus turned around. “I’m so sorry. I was drunk and I didn’t know what I was saying. And-”

“You had feelings for me?” Alec interrupted. Magnus winced. “Why didn’t you… tell me?”

“And say what?” Magnus yelled. “Oh hey, Alec I like you! But it’s okay! You go back to your boyfriend?”

“Magnus.” Alec let out a breath.

“It’s okay Alec. Just forget about it.” Magnus replied. He turned around again to make his way to his bedroom. 

“Do you still… have feelings for me?” Alec whispered. Magnus froze and turned around. 

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered.

“Answer the damn question!” Alec yelled. 

“Yes! There. I said it! I still fucking have feelings for you! I still pretend like I’m okay with watching you and Jacob make heart eyes at each other, whilst my heart breaks every time. I still pretend every day, lying to myself that I am not… in love with you. When I know that I am. But there is nothing to be done about it… so just -”

He stumbled back, being shocked into silence when he felt a pair of lips on his own. At first he was too shocked to do anything about it. But once he realised what the hell was happening, Magnus kissed back. He grabbed Alec by the strands of his hair at the back of his head and pulled him closer, kissing him like he was dying and Alec was his oxygen. Meanwhile, Alec’s hands wrapped around Magnus’s waist and pulled him closer so they were now chest to chest.

They kissed and kissed, tongues over lapping and fighting for dominance. They kissed until they ran out of breath but even then they didn’t go far. Foreheads touching, breaths mingling, and eyes wide. 

“What just happened?” Magnus stuttered out. He stared into Alec’s eyes for a few more seconds before reality crashed in. He pushed Alec away. “No. You’re… with… Jacob. And I refuse to be the other person.”

Alec shook his head and tried to pull Magnus back into his arms. “No. Magnus. Listen to me.” 

Magnus stilled when he heard the plea in Alec’s voice. “What?” He whispered.

“Okay. It’s my turn to talk. Okay?” Alec began.

Magnus nodded. 

“Okay… so… first of all… I broke up with Jacob.” Alec started. 

“What? Why?” Magnus asked. Alec shot him a look. “Right sorry for interrupting.”

“I’ll get to that in a second. But before I do. I need to explain something to you. Magnus. I have loved you ever since we were kids. I have loved you all these years. At first you were a crush. Someone I secretly admired. And at the time I wasn’t out of the closet yet, so liking you was easy. I thought that that was what that was. You were a safe option. Because I knew that you would never like me back so I wouldn’t have to come out. But… after I did come out, I still had feelings for you. And these feelings seemed to intensify the moment I came out. I realised that they weren’t just a secret crush. It was more. It was Izzy who made me realise that it was love, since I’ve never been in love before and she has. She made me see that you are more than just a safe option or a secret crush… but… I was still scared to tell you. I mean… after all these years, our friendship had become very strong and I didn’t want to ruin that. So… I stayed quiet.” He reached for Magnus’s hands.  
“But Magnus. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Me too.” Magnus replied.

“I love you. Always have.” Alec whispered. Magnus heart thudded so loud he was pretty sure Alec could hear it. 

“I love you too.” Magnus replied. Alec leaned forward, his forehead touching Magnus’s.

“Why did you break up with Jacob.” Magnus asked. 

“Well… because he wasn’t you.” Alec replied. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “And also because he was rushing me into things I wasn’t ready for. I mean… we were only dating for a month, and he wanted to move in together? And get an animal together? I wasn’t ready.”

Magnus smiled. And Alec’s face turned sheepish. “And… also because I was kind of hoping going out with him would help me get over you. But it wasn’t working.” 

Magnus faked a gasp. “Alexander Lightwood.” He chuckled and soon Alec joined him.  
“I love you.” Magnus muttered.

“I love you too.” Alec replied, right before their lips touched and they were back to kissing.

Things had a way of sorting themselves out, Magnus thought as he let out small giggled in-between kisses.

Finally feeling happy in a very long time. 


End file.
